(KTA) Transformers Prime Legacy of Primus
by EquinusPrime
Summary: (Personal Introduction First) A story of courage, faith, family and loss. Miracles happen and legends are born.
1. Chapter 1

An Introduction.

Years and years and years ago, I started my first ever journey into the world of fanfiction writing with the subject matter, "Gargoyles." I loved that show! The character dynamics were well written, their interactions believable and the story bittersweet and heartwarming. And then there was Rurouni Kenshin. And then Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I even tried dabbling a little with The Legend of Zelda, but that never got very far at all.

At the time I started writing fanfictions centered in the Gargoyles universe, I had no idea there was a website dedicated to fan writings. I don't even remember anymore how I found it, but it turned into a hobby very quickly. It also turned into a good source of practice, as one of my major goals is to become a novel writer. However, life and circumstances – namely my laptop completely crashing and not having the money to replace it – got in the way. My confidence with my own endeavors has gone out the window and I need to find a new starting point. I fully intend to go back and complete my previously started fan-centered writings, but some of them will need some serious …. Rebooting.

Alongside my decades old attempts at writing fanfictions, I have tinkered with my love and talent for art. I am not a very good artist. My skills are STILL very…middle-schoolish in my opinion. Never have been able to attend a university or college. It is my biggest frustration and deepest regret. Even so, I have enjoyed it. I have not done full color images in MONTHS, though. Mostly just little sketches. And I post on my DeviantArt page less and less frequently. DeviantArt is not what I remember it being and thus I am afraid my love for it is slowly fading. I do still poke around here and there to check up on some of my favorite artists or to stick my fat nose into the groups I am a part of, just for news and things like that, but actually posting anything anymore is rare for me.

This here, however, will mark my first ever attempt to step foot into a genre I have enjoyed since childhood; Transformers. However, I am at a huge disadvantage. I have never seen or read any of the comic books. I have been one of those fans of the franchise that has enjoyed it from the sidelines so to speak. And frankly speaking after the 1986 disaster of a movie, I lost my love for it entirely. Curse you, Hasbro!

However, recently that has changed. The 2007 live action reboot rekindled some of that long-forgotten love. It also spawned my favorite – and critically acclaimed, I might add - animated series, Transformers: Prime. It was phenomenal! My only complaint is it only lasted three seasons. Very disappointing, especially considering Peter Cullen himself returned to voice that iconic role of Optimus Prime. I would have loved to see a deeper exploration into the series and the return of Optimus Prime's beloved, Elita-One. It was only recently that I learned of her existence and I felt I would take my own stab at her relationship with our favorite Prime.

Or at least, he's MY favorite Prime!

I have seen a little of the follow-up series, Robots in Disguise but … it is … well, it's okay. To me, it just is NOT Transformers without the Big Bot himself. But I am … well, not the average fan. And there are and quite possibly will be more Primes OTHER than Optimus himself. But once again, ever since the 1986 movie… yeah, I don't much like Rodimus Prime or Hot Rod either, and it's quite sad because it is not his fault…he's a cool character! But because Hasbro had to go stupid on me… yeah, I kinda take it out on that poor young bot…

The series, I realize, focuses around Bumblebee. He is playful and strong and children love him, which is why I think Hasbro went this direction with the new series. And production costs, too. But for pity sake the writers could do better! More believable action. More danger! It's too…flimsy, to droll, to me. And while I do enjoy Bumblebee's character, he just isn't . . . well, Optimus. And why is Optimus always gone! It's like they just dropped him or something! Stupid!

Windblade, however…she is a kick-aft femme! I wish she was there more often. She is awesome! Her design is also very striking. She is like Robot's in Disguise Arcee. It's cool to see more femme – or female – Transformers characters coming into light. She is definitely one of those characters I will include in my story idea, which I am still trying to formulate. I am wondering if I should make her a Prime, though, because she was called upon by Primus himself…though to me it does not make much sense.

Because I am so ill-versed in Transformers lore I have been doing a little bit of studying via the Transformers Wiki website. It was suggested by NovaShifter15, the instigator of the KTA act; Keep Transformers Alive. I am thrilled to take part in this and have a little bit of fun while writing and hopefully take my mind off of real life struggles and pains for a while. However, even with that there is still so much I do not know and would love input and help from fellow Transformers fans like myself. I would also very much appreciate suggestions for resources I have not yet been able to utilize for my own personal goals, such as novel writing.

What has worked for you? Which resources, books, DVDs, etc., has benefited your skills and knowledge in writing? Talent is huge but it helps to have some… back-up.

I look forward to this new endeavor – even if it is just a little side-show for fun until things are back on track – and hope to receive as much feedback as possible from fellow writers.

Until then . . . happy writing!


	2. Chapter 2

(KTA) Transformers: Prime

Legacy of Primus

Disclaimer: Transformers; Prime is the sole property of Hasbro and its affiliates. No infringement is intended. This saga is for fun only.

Note to potential readers: This fan fiction is very much an AU from the main Transformers; Prime story line. For those familiar with the story you will – or should – recognize the changes when you see them.

To start, I was very much inspired by the fan-fictions entitled "Remedy" and "Fate is a Cruel Mistress." I do not recall the authors but the stories are both a very good read. The unusual relationship between June and Optimus in Fate is a cruel Mistress was both odd and enduring, a sort of deep friendship mixed with budding romance. Obviously, the 'romance' is somewhat one-sided. And in Remedy I loved the idea of the friendship between Ratchet and Optimus having such a humble and tender beginning. I wanted to explore a similar angle as there just is not much information anywhere else that I can use as reference which might explain how and why Optimus and Ratchet are so close. The same is to be said for June Darby. In the episode, "Metal Attraction" June Darby makes it clear she has developed the hots for Optimus. Does anyone recall her statement, "And I wore heels and everything?"

I could NOT find anything to help fit into place exactly what it was about Optimus that made her decide to flirt with a – what? 30 maybe 40-foot-tall giant robot? Was it his voice? Maybe something he said or did? He is definitely . . . a ruggedly handsome individual, shall we say? I mean, he's a giant robot! I guess it's human nature to find an attraction in something that has the qualities we're looking for, whether strange or not, eh? I think it is called xenophilia?

I could use some suggestions on that angle of the series. Throughout the remaining show she still shows a strong, well, attraction, to Optimus. I can't get into her head enough to figure out why, so I could use some suggestions.

I am not well versed in Transformers lore but I have been trying to learn. If there are any suggestions or thoughts as I go along, please speak up. I have seen some fan-fiction writers even use the actual Cybertronian language…even the Language of the Primes! That would be super cool to include here! But I would need some SERIOUS instruction on that. I am most certainly NOT a linguist.

I sincerely hope anyone who reads this can enjoy it, and please remember that reviews and suggestions and help with Transformers lore is not only welcome, it is encouraged.

Thank you to anyone who does – and HAS - stopped by to read, and an even bigger thank you to those who leave me a reviews and information to help me continue. God Bless you all!

Chapter One

Part One

Shattered

It was their darkest hour, one that had always been inevitable, and one they had prayed would never come. Perhaps it had been a folly on his part to hope such a dark day would never come, but it had.

The Decepticons had discovered their base.

Spark racing hard, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and the last in a long proud line of warriors and leaders, offered cover fire as his small but strong team of warriors huddled together on the platform as it lowered into the earth. Another swing of the Star Saber decimated an attacking squadron of Insecticons as he stepped onto the platform. The thick silo walls sheltered them from enemy fire the deeper they went and soon enough drowned out the horrific noise all together when the topside bay doors clamped shut.

Everyone was angry and frightened, especially Optimus. How could he have let this happen? What good was he as a Prime if he could not protect the ones he loved most? And this was not the first time in his very long life that he had entertained such doubts. Though he knew there had been no other way, he still knew he had damned his team and perhaps all Cybertronian life with his many hasty decisions: ejecting the All Spark into deep space; abandoning Cybertron though it had been the will of Primus himself; sending the surviving Autobots into Exodus. Including himself and his small team here.

And more recently, destroying the Omega Lock. He had chosen to save Earth, and he knew it was the right decision. But it still stung as a terrible failure, one he did not believe he could atone for.

And it _hurt_. It hurt and frustrated him that Megatron was forever and always one step ahead of him. Perhaps they should not have left the children in the dark as they had. He should have foreseen this. If he had warned the children to stay hidden then at the very least they would not have been used as pawns to force his hand in such a terrible manner.

 _No time for grief_ , he reminded himself as he exited the launch mechanism with the others and studied the different read outs along the far wall. _We must escape first and regroup later. Another way can be found to restore Cybertron. There MUST be another way, but it cannot be found if we die here._

He caught sight of Ratchet, his oldest and most trusted friends. The older mech was hard at work at the controls, but the constant shaking had him on edge, if he hadn't been already. The news of the destruction of the Omega Lock had hit him hard, almost as hard as the moment they had learned Cybertron was beyond saving.

"What is going on out there?" the older mech demanded as he turned to his leader.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus replied.

"And Fowler seems to think he can take them on!" Bulkhead growled out.

"Of all the stubborn, fool headed -!" Ratchet began, but was cut off when Agent Fowler's gruff voice came over the commlink.

"This is Agent William Fowler! I need immediate air support!"

Optimus shook his head. "Agent Fowler, you cannot prevail against the Decepticon army! Fall back!"

"Don't worry!" a new voice cut in. "Back up just arrived. You didn't think I was going to let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?"

Bulkhead laughed and pumped a massive fist in the air. "Haha, it's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet demanded, somewhere between surprised and relieved as he turned to the monitor. The younger mech's slate grey face stared back at him, as smug as ever. "How did you…?"

"I picked up a strange energy source on my scanner," Wheeljack informed them, shifting slightly as he performed a hard turn in his ship. "I hope you don't mind the company."

Ratchet grinned despite the situation. "No! It's just that after all that has…. Well…"

Wheeljack smirked at him from the screen. "We're still on the same team, doc. Always will be."

Optimus frowned as he walked away from the others, thinking hard. Still on the same team, Wheeljack had said. Perhaps they were but for how much longer? Team Prime could cease to exist unless he did something now. They could still survive this. He could still save his family. And there was only one way to do it.

He felt the others turn to him, their sparks desperate but still full of faith in their leader. Even Ratchet, though his earlier outburst still stung. But it was understandable. No one was more upset over the loss of the Omega Lock than Optimus but even with that grief his small family needed his strength and wisdom.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

The others stared at him.

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet cried.

"The base is lost," Optimus told him, turning to face the others as he steeled himself for the argument he knew was coming. "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only give us enough time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, you will depart first."

Bumblebee bleeped acknowledgement at the same time Rafael exclaimed, "Wait, you're splitting us up?"

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked beside his friend.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko added hopefully.

Optimus shook his head. "We must disperse so we can avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack." He glanced at Ratchet. "Survival is our only priority now."

Stunned disbelief briefly crossed the orange and white mech's face before he slumped in defeat. There was no denying the truth of those words, but his mind continued to run over the many possibilities of ever seeing the others again. If any of them should be injured while separated and with no way to communicate with each other, as he was sure there wouldn't be . . .

He glanced at Optimus as a new thought struck him. "Optimus," he began but the younger mech shook his head.

"Prepare the ground bridge, Ratchet," he ordered urgently. "Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, transform now. Miko, Raf, Jack, join your partners. Each of you maintain covert radio silence until further notice. We will rendezvous at the fallout location provided by General Bryce upon our arrival here. Be careful, all of you."

They nodded and transformed as ordered. Their faces were determined but their sparks were as afraid and frustrated as his. Their engines roared as the bot's human counterparts climbed aboard. Miko was uncharacteristically forlorn as everyone watched Bumblebee and Rafael charge through the green, swirling mass of energy before disappearing.

The base shook again, but this time it was different. Optimus had experienced it too many times before. He could feel the pressure associated with a weapon's lock. He had already seen the visuals confirming the Nemesis was right above them, and worse yet felt Megatron's darkened, rejoicing spark.

"We haven't much time!" he warned them, coming to stand beside Bulkhead's alt mode as he prepared to journey to an unknown destination.

Sitting inside Bulkhead's alt mode, Miko turned to look at Jack. He glanced at her but quickly looked away. He had never looked so scared or helpless, and she hated it. She hated feeling like this, like there was no way out. She pressed up against the glass as Bulkhead surged forward…

…and they were suddenly gone.

It was Jack and Arcee's turn now. With helmet on his head he glanced at Optimus as Arcee sped through. He would never forget the look of regret and sadness he saw on the wizened bot's face, and for some reason it unsettled him. Why did it feel like this was the last time he might ever see the gentle giant alive?

The last to bridge through was the youngest, newest recruit. He turned to his leader and not for the first time Optimus felt that strange flutter of recognition in his spark that left him baffled. He nodded when Smokescreen saluted him and sighed inwardly when the young warrior disappeared. He had known there was something special about Smokescreen from the moment he first met him, especially after hearing the account of his escape from the Hall of Records. His suspicions had grown when they discovered one of the four keys had been hidden inside his chassis.

His regret, frustration and suspicion doubled. Smokescreen's arrival was not coincidental. He felt a little bit of hope but also a renewed, terrible sense of failure and a tiny sense of … betrayal.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked him.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow," he told his friend, stoic and determined as he stared at the flaring ground bridge as the base continued to shake with impact blasts. He did not need to see his friend's face to understand that the older mech _knew_.

"I . . . never imagined it would end like this," Ratchet said and stepped through the vortex.

At last, Optimus let the stoic mask drop. "Neither did I, old friend."

He glanced at the console and clenched a fist. He would not let it end here. It did not need too.

But if it should….

"Papa Prime!"

His spark froze. No! She was supposed to be with her half-brother!

He touched his fingers to his helm as urgency spilled anew through his core. "Cara!? Do not approach the base! Do you read me? Stay away!"

"We-we can't!" was her desperate reply, and panic flooded his spark. Exactly how close was she? And who was the 'we?'

Furious at how badly the situation had turned, he keyed the outer security doors to open and ran for the tunnel, drawing the Star Saber as he did. Roaring in defiant rage, he swung the powerful blade with all his might watching it light up with destructive power. The base shook even more violently than before as he fled, the console Ratchet had spent so many months tinkering with erupting into flames and molten pieces. He stored the Star Saber as he transformed quickly, his wheels already spinning as he hit the pavement. He swerved to avoid a large piece of tunnel wall as it broke apart, nearly crushing him.

He was half way through the tunnel. He could see light.

He had to find Cara!

But that was when it hit.

He transformed instinctively, crying out in shock and pain as unimaginable heat swathed the abandoned missile silo that had become their home. The force of the explosion blew him out of the silo. Flaming debris buried him, throwing him into darkness.

June was terrified. All she could think about was Jack. First that terrible shaking of the ground, then that horrid beam of light striking the earth several miles outside of Jasper…and so close to the silo. Jack and the other children were still there!

All except Cara, of course. As luck would have it the blonde-haired girl had returned to Jasper a day earlier than planned. Unable to reach anyone else the young teen had called her for a pick up at the bus station. She was the only one who almost permanently stayed with the bots. She had nowhere else to go except to the home of an old family friend; a Captain William Lennox, one of the many special ops warriors working under the code name, Nest.

Now, the young girl was stuck with her in the middle of a terrible battle. After picking Cara up from the bus station they had stopped for a bite to eat before heading back to the house to grab a few things and let Cara bathe after such a long ride. But the minute that blast had hit both of them were on the road and roaring down the highway at speeds well over the legal limit. She tried calling Jack several times, dropping the phone more than once and nearly swerving off the road and into a ditch. Even Cara tried calling him but he never answered, which only frightened them both more. Cara and Jack had become good friends and the girl was terrified that something had happened to him. But she was even more afraid for the giant mech who had unwittingly become her guardian.

As desperate and reckless as her driving was emergency personnel ignored her. She was heading out of the city, rather than back in. The Highway Patrol, several Emergency Transport Vehicles and Fire Trucks sped passed her to quell whatever disaster had just struck Jasper and to form a barricade. Others were already involved with directing traffic away from city limits. Military personnel were everywhere trying to speed along the evacuation. She could see the fear on everyone's faces, the desperation of needing to go back for someone or something.

The bizarre light had ceased and the earth was no longer shaking but a terrible acrid smoke still bloomed. Something seemed to lurk within it.

She tried not to cry. Jack, Optimus…they were all alright. They had to be!

She tried one more time to make a call, staring at the billowing smoke and dust beyond the silo. Something was emerging. The Air Force was mobilized. An aerial battle was underway. She could see F-35's darting here and there, guns blazing and missiles screaming, as they pursued other flying craft she knew were Decepticons. There were explosions. Craft on both sides tumbled out of the sky.

"Papa Prime!" Cara shrieked beside her, making June glance at her and then at the surrounding wilderness in hopes that the Autobot leader was somewhere nearby. Then she heard Optimus's thrilling voice through the speaker on Cara's small phone and realized that the young girl had finally managed to get through to someone.

"Cara!? Do not approach the base! Do you read me? Stay away!"

"We-we can't!"

It was partially true. A highway patrolmen was hot on their rear, trying to direct them away from. the silo. He was blasted to bits by Decepticon energy fire. Both screamed as more blasts struck the road around them, causing June to swerve and nearly spin out of control.

"Papa Prime? Papa!" Cara cried, staring at her phone with wide, frightened eyes. She glanced helplessly at June. "The line went dead."

June immediately went into mother-mode. "Cara, he's alright. We just have to get to him. Don't – oh my!"

She caught sight of a familiar craft among the melee of fighting airships. She had seen it a few times in the pictures on Miko's phone. And so had Cara.

"That's Wheeljack's ship!" Cara said, watching with a sense of dread as one of the engines took a direct him, from none other than Star Scream himself.

Cara screamed.

"Wheeljack!" June cried, heart pounding with dread as his small vessel plunged through the air and out of sight.

She screamed and swerved when the road exploded in front of her. A huge Decepticon drone aimed his cannons at her, firing angry blueish-purple blasts at every vehicle that moved. It spotted her and took aim.

The back of its head exploded and it crumpled to the ground, its massive head landing on the hood of her car. "No! This is a brand new car!" she cried furiously and scrambled out of the driver's seat. A squad of helicopters swarmed over head firing at the Decipticons but they too easily fell prey to superior Decepticon fire power.

She and Cara scrambled out of the car and ran across the road and onto a dirt path, using the momentary distraction caused by the helicopters to get around several large Decepticon drones. She yelped when the ground exploded behind her but kept going. She had to reach the silo!

She stopped and looked back when she heard the screams. People were already in the process of fleeing their vehicles and the immediate vicinity but now their urgency had doubled. When she saw the reason she couldn't move. The Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, hovered over the silo, a weapon already brought to bear on the defenseless, hidden base.

"No. No, no!" she screamed and broke into a run. "Jack!"

"Optimus!" Cara cried and darted for it.

"No! Don't!" June cried and grabbed her.

The beam hit. The shockwave from the explosion threw them back. She landed hard, winded.

When she came to the skies were tinged red and black. Not from the setting sun but from the burning silo.

"Oh, no," she gasped and struggled to her feet. "Jack!" She looked around and spotted Cara still on the ground, staring in horror at the destruction before her.

"Papa Prime!" she wailed, shaking as she sat up.

Now nurse mode set in as June knelt next to the girl and inspected her for injuries. "Cara, stay still a moment. Let's make sure there are no serious injuries, alright?"

Care pointed insistently at the obliterated silo. "But Optimus… Papa Prime… the others…!"

June grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her in the eyes. The truth was obvious; no one could have survived that blast. "They aren't here. There is nothing we can do!" She found her own voice shaking and felt hot tears streak down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to be strong. Her son had been in there!

"We have to trust that Optimus got them all out of there safely, alright? We need to back track. Find a place to hide… leave Jasper."

"I can't!" Cara cried, fully in panic mode as current events took her back to her own horrific past before she had met Optimus Prime. "What about Optimus? What about Jack?"

June closed her eyes and was quiet a moment. "We have to -" She screamed when a huge form suddenly appeared before them and scooped them up in a huge, grey hand. "Hey! Put us down! Let us go!"

"Optimus!" Cara screamed and pounded her fists on the metal frame until her knuckles bled.

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, it's me!"

Cara and June both looked up into the youthful, friendly face of Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen! It's you!" Cara cried, relief swelling as she stared at someone she had recently come to see as a big brother, of sorts.

"Hey, little sis," he greeted kindly, looking around urgently as he hunkered in the shadows of rocky outcroppings. "What are you two doing out here? It's dangerous! Cons are crawling everywhere!"

"What are you doing here?" June countered, suddenly angry. "Where is Optimus? Where is Jack?"

The huge autonomous being frowned. "The others are safe, don't worry. Optimus sent everyone out of the base through the ground bridge just before the blast hit. I … came back, though. I couldn't do it. I had to stay with Optimus."

June and Cara glanced at each other. "And where is Optimus?"

Smokescreen's face fell and he glanced at something hidden in the shadows of flame and debris. Firelight glinted off living metal and June felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Optimus…"

To Be Continued . . .

Thank you to anyone who has stopped by so far.

In the show, wheeljack is captured by the Decepticons and later breaks free to regroup with Bulkhead and Miko somewhere in the mountains. How they knew to meet THERE… I have no idea. Maybe Bulkhead and Wheeljack had a pre-determined location they agreed on earlier that wasn't revealed in the show? I may try exploring that a little. However, I am diverging from Wheeljack's capture. I really loved the idea of Wheeljack being there to help repair Optimus, but I also liked other aspects of the show itself where Smokescreen was the one to pull Optimus free. Keep reading and please submit ideas or critiques. This is an odd place to start the fan fiction, but just stick with me. Everything will fall into place.


	3. Chapter 3

(KTA) Transformers: Prime

Legacy of Primus

Disclaimer: Transformers; Prime is the sole property of Hasbro and its affiliates. No infringement is intended. This saga is for fun only.

Chapter One

Part Two

Survival

Wheeljack scrambled out of the wreckage, seething with anger and more than a little concerned. The Jackhammer was a mess and it was going to take some time to repair the damages. And time was something he did not have.

He ducked underneath the hull as a small squad of Seekers shot by overhead. He knew they were looking for survivors. He had seen the base erupt in flame and felt dread flare despite his stubborn need to repress it. If he was functioning the fight wasn't over, and he knew the others were safe. Optimus would have made sure of that.

He touched a panel underneath the hull and waited as a compartment dropped down to within arm's reach. There wasn't much here but it would be enough. A few extra grenades, a blaster and a few medical supplies. He was limping enough that he knew something was damaged. His left shoulder rotator hurt pretty bad, too.

"Find him! He can't have gone far!"

 _Starscream!_ Thought Wheeljack as he hunkered even farther into the shadows of his ship. He glanced at the grenades in his hands and the others he had strapped to his hips. There was one option but he wasn't willing to take it. He wasn't willing to destroy the Jackhammer but he wasn't willing to leave it in Decepticon hands either.

He grinned to himself. Well, some old tricks never failed so he decided to prepare a small surprise for his would-be captors. The drones at least were always the easiest to surprise and Starscream was more than likely to run and save his own metal than join his minions in the scrap head.

He could live with that. It would buy him enough time to escape and hopefully meet up with Bulkhead anyway. He and his fellow wrecker had met previously and decided on a location to regroup to in case something like this should happen. Knowing Bulkhead, the big lug would have fed that info to Optimus who in turn would have given it to Ratchet. There was still no real evidence that anyone had made it out of that mess alive but he was not going to doubt Bulkhead. Or Otpimus. The big mech had proven he had the best interests of his team at spark.

"Either I'm going soft or Optimus is growing on me," Wheeljack muttered to himself. "Either way… it's time for some scrap to fly."

He ducked under a nearby pile of debris as Starscream and his drones converged on the Jackhammer. He knew his white armor would not conceal him well in the shadows, but the drones were not always the most observant. If he just stayed still they would pass him by and then he could have some fun.

As expected, a scarred Seeker drone paused to look around beneath the debris Wheeljack was hiding in and promptly moved on with no sign he had seen anything. There was some damage to its visor though, so maybe that little blessing in disguise was part of the reason.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Nah. Just dumb."

He then pulled the pin on one of his grenades and lobbed it as hard as he could at a pile of rocks several meters away. He winced at the pain in his left shoulder but nodded with satisfaction when the explosion drew the attention of the drones and Starscream.

"What was that?" one of them cried.

"Investigate, now!" Starscream ordered. "But be careful. It may be a diversion. Wheeljack is known for that."

 _You know me too well, Screamy_ , Wheeljack thought, still grinning as he readied another grenade. He was a little disappointed when only four of the nine-member squad rushed to the site of the explosion but it was better than nothing. He pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it.

"There's nothing here," one of the drones reported.

"Starscream was right," said another.

"Look out!" shouted a third, and all four of them scrambled to get out of the way of the grenade hurtling towards them. Two managed to transform, but none of them escaped the blast.

"Where did that come from?" Starscream shrieked landing almost directly in front of Wheeljack. "Fools! I warned you to be careful!"

"Maybe you should heed your own advice." Wheeljack smirked as Starscream turned to him in surprise but didn't react quickly enough. A large scarred servo rushed up to catch him square in the face.

"Oof!" Starscream cried, crumpling against a nearby boulder.

Wheeljack shook his head as the other drones zeroed in on him and he turned to them, still smirking. "Bad leadership, Screamer. Now, who wants to dance?"

A few moments later, Wheeljack was still chuckling at his easy victory as he sped away from the crash site. There was no way he was going to stay there. The Jackhammer would be safe enough for a while, but with more cons moving in and with his own injuries further aggravated by the short skirmish, he needed to get away. He needed to meet up with Bulkhead.

No doubt he and their newest Wrecker recruit, Miko, would love to hear the details of his little adventure. Miko was a fragment off Bulkhead's own spark, even Wheeljack's if he was honest with himself. She was adventurous, subordinate, and irrationally independent and tough as any Wrecker ever was. He knew she would listen with rapt attention as he described the way he had punched Starscream straight in the face, took down two other drones with his servo blades, and practically blew the rest out of the sky. Even Starscream had fled to escape his grenades, but that meant he was even lower on ammo now. There wasn't enough time to go back to the Jackhammer and scrounge for more grenades, not if he wanted to avoid capture.

He tried to stay as far away from the silo as possible. It was well passed dark now, but the Nemesis and thus Megatron and the whole of the Decepticon army swarmed the place looking for survivors. He couldn't squelch the sickening feeling of horror and dread when he studied the destruction. This was a bitter blow, but it was not the end. It couldn't be. The Autobot forces had been through worse scraps than this and made it out. They would do it again.

Still, it was difficult. Slow going. The patrols were everywhere and whether in bipedal mode or his alt mode he was easily noticeable. He spent long moments simply hiding where he could as patrols zoomed past, always keeping an eye out for Megatron or Starscream. Neither showed their ugly faces, and after a time even the Nemesis began to move in another direction. That was either a good sign or a bad sign.

Had they found survivors and taken prisoners, or . . .?

"WHOA!"

He screeched to a halt, barely avoiding a collision with a hot-rodding vehicle plowing through the middle of nowhere. After coming to a stop, he got a good look at the other mech.

"Smokescreen?!"

"Wheeljack?"

The windows on Smokescreen's alt mode rolled down and two human faces peered out at him. "What are you doing out here?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Well, what are you doing out here?" Wheeljack countered. "Where's Optimus?"

The two women, Cara and June – Jack's mother, Wheeljack remembered, looked crestfallen and Smokescreen's silence was telling.

"Wheeljack, we're going to need your help," Smokescreen said. "Optimus is . . . alive, but barely. He was caught in the blast. Didn't make it out in time."

Wheeljack's spark flipped in his chassis as his sensors alerted him to incoming bogies. He revved his engine impatiently. "We don't have time for explanations, kid," he said. "Where is he?"

"I've hidden him in a cave," Smokescreen said, already roaring away as the windows rolled back up. "Follow me – us. We'll be no good to Optimus if we're captured by the cons."

Wheeljack considered moving on to meet up with Bulkhead but there were still too many cons in the skies and he didn't want to take the risk of getting caught in the Nemesis's tractor beam. Let alone get caught in an unnecessary scuffle with any remaining Vehicons. "Lead the way, Smokes," he said, and felt his tires spin eagerly as he tore after Smokescreen.

When he reached the cave with Smokescreen some hours later, it was through both luck and a lot of sneaking around that they managed it. The cavern where Smokescreen had hidden Optimus was quite large and almost directly beneath the silo, down deep enough that even Soundwave's sinisterly accurate scanners would not be able to pin-point their location. He had found it by accident while using the Phase Shifter to look for Optimus and anything else he could salvage from base. So far, he had only been able to secure Optimus, the Star Saber, a few surviving cubes of energon and a paltry amount of medical supplies, which added to Wheeljack's small cache, barely seemed enough.

And then there was the issue of the two human women. Wheeljack barely knew either of them, but the young girl, Cara at least, seemed to be at base as much as the other kids. She was quiet and timid, but sweet; almost a female version of Rafeal mixed with the level-headedness of Jack. Not a moment went by when the young girl was not standing underfoot, dangerously close to the Autobot leader. How Optimus had become her guardian he did not know but he always seemed acutely aware of her presence. She trusted him implicitly and he in turn seemed to care for her.

It was odd, this whole bonding with human's thing. He couldn't deny that he had grown attached to Miko himself, but not even Miko called Bulkhead 'papa.'

Even so, the presence of the two women was the reason it had taken them so long. Not being forged of living metal like the Autobots they could not phase through solid material even with the Phase Shifter. They had spent hours sneaking around enemy patrols and avoiding local military and police forces just to reach the cave entrance where June and Cara could safely regroup with the others in the cavern below. To even get Optimus there, Smokescreen had left the two humans in as safe a hiding spot as they could find so he could remove Optimus from obvious danger. Wheeljack had stayed with June and Cara to ensure their safety. Immediately afterwards Smokescreen had escorted Wheeljack into the main chamber before retreating through the cavern walls to safely guide June and Cara inside.

And that was where Wheeljack found himself, standing in silent horror as he gazed at their fallen comrade. The proud and stoic leader of the Autobots was nearly reduced to scrap. Scorched and twisted metal on every limb. Deep gashes in his chassis and on his face, energon leaking from every wound. Worse yet, a portion of a metal beam protruded from the left side of Optimus's abdomen.

"Scrap," he hissed and took a seat opposite Optimus, listening to the labored workings of the tall mech's ventilation systems. It was unsettling and Wheeljack knew he had to work fast. But none of them were medics. What could they possibly hope to accomplish? His own knowledge of emergency repairs was rudimentary at best. Mostly skills learned on the battlefield to help buy a wounded comrade time.

But this…?

He was in the process of flushing several of Optimus's smaller wounds and had pulled out the rest of his supplies when Smokescreen returned with June and Cara. He looked up as they entered the large cavern and frowned sympathetically when they spied Optimus.

"Papa!" Cara cried and ran to him. Wheeljack and Smokescreen watched as Cara scrambled up the rock upon which Optimus's head rested and gently reached out to touch the cooling metal of his cheek. She immediately began crying. June stared in horror at Optimus and scrambled up after Cara to comfort her. She was trying not to cry herself. She wanted to. Seeing this poor warrior left so weakened and near death and knowing that his defeat could ultimately spell the end for them all was pushing her to the brink again. But she would stay strong. She had too. For Cara. For Jack.

"This is bad, Smokes," Wheeljack muttered to the younger bot and glanced around the cave again as he cut away a piece of synth-mesh and applied it to the worst of the cleaned and mended gashes on Optimus's badly damaged left arm. The Star Saber was propped against a far wall, glistening sorrowfully in the dim light provided by the lamps Smokescreen had salvaged.

Smokescreen nodded, feeling helpless. "I secured what I could but the Cons were everywhere. I was barely able to get Optimus out without them spotting us, let alone going back to get a few medical supplies." He gestured at the large container near Optimus's right arm. "This was all I could get. The Cons picked the place clean. Even the Forge is gone."

Wheeljack patted his shoulder. "You did good, rookie. Now let's just figure out what we can do to help Optimus out. I've already started with the smaller wounds. I can't do anything about this myself." He gestured at the small piece of metal protruding from Optimus's mid-section and saw Smokescreen wince.

"He didn't deserve this," Cara cried softy while June held her, and the two mechs turned to them.

June shook her head. "No, he didn't. You're right, but you have got to stay strong Cara. If there is any chance of saving him we need to get to work right now. I've seen trauma like this in the hospital and if we do not act now he will die. Do you understand?"

"Will he be okay?" Cara asked fretfully.

"He will if we can get to work," Wheeljack answered impatiently, and offered his hand. "Come on, kid. Wait over there. We'll call you over once we're finished."

Cara offered the fallen warrior a gentle kiss before carefully climbing into Wheeljack's hand.

"And don't worry," Smokescreen told her as she hopped to the ground and started towards the opposite wall. "Optimus is the toughest bot around. He'll make it."

Wheeljack lifted a thick metal brow but said nothing. Smokescreen had always seemed to have a little bit of hero worship issues as far as the Prime was concerned, but there was something else in his behavior that seemed out of place. Something he couldn't quite pin point.

Cara sniffled quietly as she sat against the wall, hugging herself. She felt helpless and scared, an all too familiar feeling that she had hoped she would never feel again. When she met Optimus all those years ago, those feelings had started to die. She had begun to feel secure and safe again. Even loved. She didn't know what she would do if her guardian angel passed. She still had Captain Lennox and his family, and even her half-brother, but she was not as close to them as she was with Optimus.

June anxiously rubbed at her face and immediately felt her mind snap into focus. This was no time to break down. Worrying about what had happened to Jack and if he was alright was not going to help Optimus. And they needed Optimus.

"Okay, I am going to need your help, boys. I am not a mechanic and I certainly know nothing of your biology. I am guessing that your basic anatomy is similar. Do you have a central nervous system? What about a skeletal and muscular system? You bots obviously bleed, so you certainly have a circulatory system…maybe those fuel lines?"

"Um," Smokescreen muttered, glancing at Wheeljack. "I guess so. What do we need to do?"

"I have some experience as a field medic, if it helps," Wheeljack offered as he and June surveyed the damage. "I was in the process of working on the smaller cuts when you and Smokes came back. Us Wreckers didn't always depend on the other Autobot Medics to tend our wounds. Wasn't always enough time and we liked our independence."

June nodded thoughtfully and carefully studied Optimus's injuries. It was a miracle he was still alive. His left and right leg suffered from deep dents and contusions – contusions in metal! - while his left knee servo seemed broken, the leg itself canted at a right angle. His shoulders were also dented and twisted, scorched and melted in places where the heat had been most intense. The armored plating on his lower arms were in equally bad shape, and all over his frame were small gashes which bled freely, many of which Wheeljack had already tended too. The metal beam protruding from his abdomen was the most severe injury by far.

 _My concern is how this thing is affecting his blood flow_ , June thought. _He can bleed out quick if we're not careful. It might even be stopping blood flow to his legs all together. And what about his nerves, or would they call it circuitry? If that's too badly damaged . . ._

She shook her head.

"Wheeljack, do your kind suffer crush trauma like humans?" she wondered as she hurried to the other side and carefully scrambled along Optimus's torso. She thought it a blessing he was still unconscious. She had learned long ago that they felt pain and Optimus was sure to be in a lot of it right now.

"Of course, we do," Wheeljack said and held up his left arm to scan Optimus's vitals. "We're not invincible. I just smashed a few cons together earlier." He studied the schematics and nodded to himself. "No major internal damage detected, doc. There is some circuitry damage but nothing seems to be severed."

June thought a moment. "Okay, let's see…" she glanced at Optimus. "We need to remove the foreign object but it is the only thing keeping him from completely bleeding out at present. I can't tell if it has gone all the way through." She glanced at Smokescreen again. "I need you over here. Move Optimus onto his right side. We need to pull this out."

"Right," said Smokescreen and he immediately moved in to do as asked. June could tell from the way he moved that he was scared. His hands were shaking and he seemed a little squeamish as he stared at the wound in Optimus's abdomen. _He's definitely a rookie_ , she thought. _Keep it together, kiddo._

She hopped onto the rocks as Smokescreen moved Optimus onto his right side as gently as possible. The big bot moaned quietly but did not stir. And what June saw made her stomach drop.

The beam was as big around as Agent Fowler. It had penetrated Optimus's armor at a slight angle and with enough force to bury itself in the ground. Clumps of earth and debris clung to the other end.

"Scrap," Wheeljack muttered. "Hang on a sec. I'll pull this thing out towards me."

"What if he starts leaking?" Smokescreen questioned, still nervous as he held Optimus steady.

"One thing at a time," June muttered, already sweating as she prepared to literally dive inside Optimus's body. She was tired and dreading the process but she was a stubborn woman by nature and she was not going to let this giant perish.

Optimus's presence had brought out a change in Jack. It was small at first but impossible for her not to notice. He had always been quiet and reserved, responsible, and still dealing with the hurt of his father's thoughtless abandonment of his family. Yet lately there was strength in him, a kind of resolve that came from one who had found a purpose, from one who wished to prove himself to someone whose praise mattered. For the longest time June had not known how or why this was happening, or who to thank. Now that she knew, she was not about to let that side of Jack die. Optimus, for all intents and purposes, had become a father figure to Jack. She was going to make sure that relationship stayed in her son's life, whether it was selfish of her or not.

Optimus moaned, deep and long, and started to move.

"Do it!" Smokescreen hissed and held Optimus tight, and whispered something only Optimus could hear. "Hold on, big brother."

With Smokescreen holding him steady, Wheeljack prepared to pull the beam free. June went through a mental checklist while Wheeljack counted down; 1, wounds would be flushed out to prevent infection; 2, fuel lines would need to be clamped the moment the beam was removed to prevent bleed out and then reconnected to restore proper blood flow, or whatever these bots called it; 3, organs and external plating would need to be flushed and welded in place again.

Wheeljack grasped the pipe but as he pulled, Optimus' entire body convulsed violently and he cried out in pain, one arm moving instinctively to steady himself, to lash out at whoever was causing the agony. His optics opened wide for half a second and then clamped shut again.

Smokescreen immediately moved to comfort him. "Don't move, Optimus! You're badly injured."

"It was an instinctive reaction, Smokescreen, just hold him steady," June told him, but her heart was racing in fear. Optimus had powerful survival instincts but with this sort of trauma if he were to wake at any point during their attempt at life-saving surgery his heart, or spark as it were, could give out. His pulse rate was already dangerously weak.

"Scrap!" Wheeljack swore when energon began pouring out in force from the wound. "It's go time, June!"

It was Wheeljack who managed to clamp and reroute most of the fuel lines, but it was up to June to work on those he couldn't reach. She scrambled into the wound and looked around. She was just small enough to crawl around without feeling too confined, though the effort was still very difficult. She felt like an old-fashioned car mechanic rolling around on her back or on her belly inspecting the damage, though she was in a near vertical position the way Smokescreen was holding Optimus.

As she worked, June marveled at the inner workings of his biology. There were indeed a lot of similarities between their biology and that of humans. She spotted what could only be described as a central nervous system, a collection of wiring and circuitry that traced what she recognized as a sort of spinal column and branched out in different directions. She spotted something that looked like a giant tank, maybe something akin to a human stomach. There were giant air filter-like mechanisms that inflated and deflated with each labored breath. Maybe those worked like a pair of lungs? They seemed to work in tangent with fans and vents working overtime to cool dangerously overheated systems.

And there deep in his chassis was something else. Two somethings, each of which was beautiful and lulled her into a strange sense of security and calm. She would almost call them magical. One was a device partially inlaid with a metal she thought might be gold with a glowing center exuding power and wisdom. Below that and partially concealed was what she could only guess was Optimus's spark, the equivalent of a heart. It truly was beautiful but the light it cast was dim and his spark-beat weak.

Shaking her head, she got back to work.

The metal beam had missed anything vital as far as organs went, which was a major blessing. It even made their work a little easier. Without Wheeljack's help and his familiar knowledge of Autobot biology, slight as it was, the job of repairing internal injuries and welding the wound back together again would have been impossible. He was even able to suction out the energon that had leaked through Otpimus's cavernous insides. But she felt the satisfaction of seeing the wound close from the back, blocking sight of the rear of the cave and Wheeljack's solemn face. It was amazing how flexible and pliable the metal was, almost like human skin.

Her efforts were not without risk or cost, however. Working in such primitive conditions with such alien biomechanical tech, she suffered scratches and cuts, particularly on her hands, and even burns from the energon and hot-to-the-touch biomechanical metal. It was a cramped space, as well, despite Optimus' obvious titanic size. She had to work carefully to avoid Optimus' spark chamber and the Matrix of Leadership which sat above it. She still felt an inexplicable pull towards its captivating beauty but also an instinctive deterrent from the strange torrent of alien energy she was sure would be deadly.

Suddenly, Optimus shifted. She tried to steady herself against the movement and heard Wheeljack and Smokescreen shouting something she couldn't hear. Optimus's entire frame tilted even further to the right and she found herself sliding towards the Matrix and its gleaming center. It was crackling dangerously.

She grabbed hold of golden plating with her right arm as she collided with the Matrix and felt her left hand instinctively reach out to brace herself against his spark. There was a flash of light and she felt a jolt go through her.

She lay there a moment still clinging to the Matrix, stunned. There was a loud ringing in her ears and an odd humming in her skull. She blinked rapidly as she tried to readjust her weight in the cramped space. Her arms were throbbing and her bones ached as she scrambled away from the object considered sacred to these giant warriors and slowly found her way to the patch of light she knew led outside of Optimus's damaged body. Smokescreen was there to help her out. She blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear the dizziness that threatened to drop her to her knees. She didn't notice the strange glow in her fingertips, a glow that spread slowly through Otpimus's entire frame and went unnoticed by both Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

"You alright, June?" Wheeljack asked as he helped Smokescreen lay Optimus on his back. The behemoth sighed sorrowfully and June was suddenly left wondering if what they had just accomplished would be in vain.

"I'm – I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"What was that flash?" Smokescreen asked worriedly, glancing between June and Optimus. "What happened?"

"Not exactly sure," she replied and made her way over to Cara who watched her approach anxiously. She looked surprised, worried, but no longer was her concern solely for Optimus. She stood up and let June wrap a tired arm around the younger girl's slender shoulders. They sat down together and June rubbed her head with shaking fingers. She dizzily noted that her fingertips were still glowing but that it faded after a minute or two. As did most of the dizziness but a deep ache remained in her bones.

"Are you okay?" Cara asked, watching as Smokescreen and Wheeljack finished welding the wound back together.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," June said, smiling reassuringly as she looked at Cara. "It was just . . . an interesting experience."

"And . . . Optimus?"

June and Cara both glanced sorrowfully at the still and silent Autobot Leader. "The rest is up to him now."

The two of them watched in silence as Wheeljack and Smokescreen applied the last of the synth mesh to the grievous wound. They waited as debris was flushed from the rest of Optimus's smaller wounds and tried not to doze off. June observed everything they did carefully, and called out instructions where needed. Her skin was burning, her hands were throbbing and she knew the scent of the energon was causing her nasal and lung cavities to ache. She coughed but ignored the irritation. She had to monitor Optimus, but without a heart monitor it was ridiculously difficult.

They were in the process of tending to Optimus's badly damaged knee when a strange pain seized June's chest. She winced, instinctively pulling herself into a ball as a bright light flashed before her eyes. It was what she saw in that light that both captivated and confused her.

Optimus stood in the middle of a vast, bright nothingness. The only feature in this featureless expanse was a strange mist. He stood with head bowed, so still he might have been a statue. His hands were clenched into fists and there was a feeling around him, one of deep regret, frustration and . . . defeat.

She took a few tentative steps towards him. What was this place? Was the stress and the fumes and burn of energon causing her to hallucinate? What was she walking on? There was no cement tile, no earth. Not even wooden planks. Just a swirling mist at her feet within the endless white.

She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. "Optimus?" she called softly, uncertainly. If this was an illusion she could walk right past him, or even through him and he would not respond.

Except he did.

His head shot up in surprise, and he looked around as though he couldn't quite figure out what he was hearing. He even seemed as puzzled as she was about this strange, empty space. She felt a tug at her chest again as he turned to look at her. She was alarmed at what she saw in his eyes. And it wasn't just shock.

"June?" His deep, soothing voice echoed strangely in this odd place. He couldn't seem to understand what he was seeing, but something peculiar trickled down his cheek.

She reached out a hand . . .

. . . . And jolted awake again.

"Nurse Darby!"

She groaned, blinked rapidly and put a hand to her head as she leaned back against the cavern wall. "Don't yell so loudly, please. It's reverberating in my skull."

A giant form in front of her shifted uncomfortably. "Um, sorry. My bad. But uh, you weren't looking so good for a second. You blacked out, I think."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Her skin felt sticky and crusty and still burned. She glanced to her right where Cara had sat a moment ago and gave a small shock. "Where's…" she began but looked around and found the girl sitting beside Optimus again. "How's he doing?"

Smokescreen turned to look at Optimus. "Not much change. We've done all can, and you need to get cleaned up. This is no place for a pair of femmes . . . err, ladies. It's ladies, right?"

She smiled at him. "It is and thank you, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave just yet. If something goes wrong…"

"I don't think there would be anything you could do," Smokescreen said quietly, still watching Optimus. "Wheeljack is going to stick around long enough for me to get you to the Nest facility but he's feeling really pressured to meet up with Bulkhead."

June stood, feeling alarmed. "But what about you? What about Optimus?"

At last Smokescreen turned to look at her. "I'm going to return and look after him. I'll stay as long as I need and if I'm lucky maybe a few of the bots from NEST can come back with me. Maybe some of the soldiers, too. That way Optimus isn't alone and if . . ."

He didn't finish but he didn't have to. The inevitable was on her mind too. And if the inevitable should happen she didn't want Cara to have to witness that. This had been traumatic enough as it was. But there was something she didn't understand.

"You mentioned something about a nest? What is that?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "I don't know much about it myself. I haven't been there. But Optimus briefed me on it when I first arrived here, and a few of the more prominent representatives from NEST have stopped by the base a few times. All I do know is that they are some kind of special operations unit working with the Autobots under direction from your government. I hear there are a few other Autobots stationed there, too."

She blinked at him. "This is a surprise. I thought Optimus and the others were the only Autobots here, and that the rest were scattered through the universe or something."

"Most still are," he agreed as he stood. "I don't know what these other Autobots do in the NEST facility, or why they aren't here, or even why Optimus keeps Bee and the others with him, but . . . I just follow orders."

She smiled sympathetically. "Well, whatever the reason I think it's for the best. If there are other Autobots out there they will want to know what's happening."

"Yeah," Smokescreen agreed.

"Which means you gotta get moving," Wheeljack said as he stood and started cleaning up. Optimus's knee was as stabilized as it was going to get for the moment. "I don't know about this NEST stuff, but if they've got bots and the ammo we need then they better bring the rain and bring it fast."

June nodded sadly and hurried over to Cara who leaned against Optimus's cheek, speaking softly to him. "Cara," she said gently and the girl looked up at her. "We need to go. Smokescreen is taking us to the NEST facility. We can't do anything more for Optimus but they might be able too."

Cara frowned uncertainly. "I don't want to leave him."

"I know, Cara. I don't either, but I have got to wash up. This stuff is burning my skin and . . . you need to rest. You need a change of clothes and some food." She smiled reassuringly as she put a hand on Cara's shoulder. "And don't worry. Optimus will be alright. But he needs more than what we can give and the operatives of NEST are probably the only ones that can help him now. Besides, Optimus wouldn't want you fretting over him like this. He would want you to honor his sacrifice by standing up and fighting to make things better. We owe him that much."

Cara hesitated but finally nodded and let June help her stand. She was tired and scared and hungry. And June was right. Lennox needed to know what was happening with Optimus. They needed to mobilize and fight back against the Decepticons. And if there was anything Lennox and one of the Autobots from NEST could do for Optimus, they needed to be brought back.

She gave Optimus another kiss to the cheek. "Keep fighting, papa. Don't leave me, okay?" She tenderly touched his face and then let June and Smokescreen help her down from the rock.

"Be careful up top, Smokes," Wheeljack commented as the three of them started for the tunnel leading out of the cavern. "I'll keep an optic on Optimus 'til you get back. No unnecessary heroics, got it?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Got it. I'll be quick." He offered Optimus a last glance before hurrying after their human friends.

Wheeljack watched the three of them leave with a sympathetic frown. He placed a steadying hand on Optimus's shoulder when the larger bot shifted and dim blue optics flickered to life.

"June…? Cara . . .?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "Smokescreen is getting them to someplace safe, and he's getting help," he told the Prime. "Take it easy, boss. You're banged up pretty bad."

Optimus's optics flickered as they slid closed again. Frowning with concern, Wheeljack performed another scan and sighed. Even with June's help Optimus was still in critical condition and may or may not pull through.

He did not want to be there when the inevitable happened. Besides, he really needed to meet up with Bulkhead. If it was inevitable that Optimus not make it, his fellow Wrecker needed to know.

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note; To anyone who is still with me, thank you. And I apologize for not uploading this chapter sooner. Or rather, this part. I kept getting stuck on it and in fact I am still stuck on it. I just don't like how it is coming out but I am tired of writing on it and need to move before I drive myself mad.

I am eager to write the next chapter. I am excited to bring in Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps. They were some of my favorite characters from the live action films and I loved the between NEST and the Autobots. I am considering using Samuel Witwicky and Mikeala Banes – sorry, I haven't looked up how to spell her name yet – but I am still not sure how to integrate them. Bumblebee is not Sam's guardian here, obviously, because this fan fiction is primarily based in the Transformers Prime universe. If anyone has any ideas please let me know.

To everyone who is kind enough to stop by, read and leave a comment, I will see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

(KTA) Transformers: Prime

Legacy of Primus

Disclaimer: Transformers; Prime is the sole property of Hasbro and its affiliates. No infringement is intended. This saga is for fun only.

Chapter One

Part Three

Scattered

Jets screamed by overhead, the thunder of their passing loud in his ears. He looked up long enough to spy a few of them disappearing in the lingering gloom towards the structure jutting out of the earth. It was hideous and imposing by design. Four huge turrets, which had been identified as cannons by Sergeant Epps, glowed ominously behind them. Small lights flared into temporary existence all around the great tower followed soon after by muffled booms. He could still hear the panic and anger in the radio chatter from both ground and air forces as the Air Force, the Army and the National Guard raged war anew on the Decepticon forces.

Captain William Lennox had fallen into a false sense of security lately. Nearly everyone had. All of NEST, and by extension the Pentagon, had waited on baited breath for years for this very thing to happen. They had kept watch. They had struck out against any Decepticons caught alone, striking with savage efficiency to the point there was often very little left of the drones. And yet somehow, they were still caught off guard. How could they really have ever been prepared for this? The Decepticons and Autobots alike could hack the world wide web and the military defense database in less than a minute, could shut it down leaving them without communications of any sort. Why they hadn't done so already was beyond him.

 _Maybe they figure we're already crippled?_ He wondered.

And for all intents and purposes they were. Once Autobot Base Omega One went up, radio contact was lost with Team Prime. No one had heard contact for several hours from Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee or even Bumblebee. Not even the newcomer Smokescreen, or their human charges Jack, Miko, Raf or even Cara.

Lennox worried about Cara the most. He had gotten to know her the most and was distantly acquainted with her father. He had found it odd, disheartening and hard to believe that he would abandon his daughter the way he had. He felt partially responsible for Cara's wellbeing, especially now that she had chosen to live under constant threat in the Autobot Base. He knew there was no one better than a Prime to look after her, but the risks had been huge nonetheless.

Especially now.

Now, however, all they could do was fight back against the drones sent out to patrol their new 'capitol.' So many had died already; innocent people caught in the crossfire or simply slaughtered to show the Decepticon's might and savagery. It had taken all the available reserves of both civilian police and the military to evacuate the small town of Jasper and rally world-wide defenses. They were still at it, and unless something changed and the Decepticons lost their advantage, the entire world would fall in a matter of hours.

In some places around the world, several key military installments had been hit, spreading further fear and mayhem. It reminded him too much of the Soccent Base attack ten years ago, when the Autobots had first arrived on Earth. A single Decepticon scout had beaten them to Earth and crash landed in the Arabian desert where it proceeded to destroy everything and everyone that moved before attempting to download all available data from the military network. It had acted half starved, as though mad with thirst. After learning how Autobots and Decepticons alike consumed their form of sustenance, it made sense. But the attack was meant for far worse; to find a way to signal the rest of the Decepticon forces to Earth.

The Decepticon in question had disappeared soon after, as had Scorponoc. That last stand in a small town where they had separated Scorponoc's tail from his body was still one Captain Lennox would never forget, as was his first encounter with Optimus Prime.

That was one bot they could really use right now but if the news coming out of the radios was true, Optimus Prime was very possibly now one with the All Spark.

 _Don't let it be true, don't let it be true!_ He silently prayed as he helped load civilians into a bus typically used to transport personnel. _God, please, if you are there, keep him alive! Keep him alive! We need him!_

It was crazy, but he had come to deeply respect and trust the Autobot leader. The only other bot with whom Lennox had formed that deep a friendship with was Ironhide, the Autobot weapons specialist and one of the few bots who stayed in the NEST facility full time. Jazz and Prowl were also there. Why the Autobots had divided into two separate forces like this was still somewhat confusing, but they had all agreed it was for the best. Ratchet had refused to let Optimus go anywhere alone, as the big bot thought others would be safest if he worked undercover in a sense. Ratchet was often jokingly referred to as Optimus's 'nurse maid' but Lennox had learned there was a deep, personal reason for that, for both Optimus and Ratchet. Bulkhead, a big gentle Wrecker, had also gone with Optimus, as had the young scout Bumblebee who seemed to have a similar bond with Optimus, though from a different viewpoint. It was almost like watching a family unit fuss and fight and move on together; grandfather, father and son.

Ironhide had been extremely unhappy to be left behind. He was older than Optimus, and according to him he had never really been too certain the younger librarian turned warrior could truly grow into the leader he was expected to be. He had made many mistakes, hesitated on his decisions far too often in those early years of the war. But somehow, gradually, Optimus had proven his merit. Against all odds, stubborn old Ironhide had grown fond of Optimus. They started working closely together, often bickering over differing opinions more than agreeing on a certain course of action, but the growing trust between them never wavered.

Ironhide was now one of the most protective warriors the great Prime had at his side. Only Ratchet could claim to be more protective of the Prime, and the Prime seemed to not only tolerate their loyalty, but welcomed it. It was almost like a security blanket, as though their friendship was the one thing that kept him going. There was a vulnerability in Optimus as well as a great strength that made him more . . . human, and his serenely calm nature had also begun to endure Lennox and the other soldiers of NEST to him.

Like a father.

But right now, none of that mattered.

"They are circling back around!" Ironhide called from a few feet away, blasting a whole in a nearby strip mall as a few Vehicon drones screeched passed, opening fire as they went. "Watch the skies! Starscream and his Seekers are coming back."

Lennox glanced back at the tall red and black warrior and ground his teeth. Starscream! Nearly twelve hours ago the newly re-instated Second in Command of the Decepticon forces had been seen in combat with an Autobot vessel, which had gone down. Starscream had supposedly lost that battle and there was no word yet on whether the Autobot pilot had survived or not. Too bad it turned out that Starscream had survived, because Lennox recognized the dark gray and read F-16 knock off right away.

Lennox turned to the buses as Ironhide readied his personal gunboat, a trailer like the one Optimus often used, only more heavily armed. "Is everybody loaded up?" he called urgently as he slapped a hand on the nearest bus. Each was colored a light gray but covered in thick metal plating designed to absorb high impact or anti-tank weaponry.

There was a confirmation and he thrust his right arm in the air, making a signal to the drivers in the rear. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, watching as the buses carefully but quickly drove from the combat zone with frightened and wounded citizens inside. That left only one bus and a few stragglers.

"Incoming!"

"Three O' Clock High!"

The warning shouts came almost a second too late, but Lennox and others took cover as several proton blasts opened craters in the streets around them. Citizens screamed and huddled together. Some ran for the remaining bus in a panicked mass and it took everything Lennox and the others had to keep a semblance of order as they filed into the bus. Among them was a teenage jock with pale red hair, and a few young girls, all of them from the local high school. They had been found hiding in the school's large gymnasium alongside teachers and staff.

"Vince!" the nearest girl with reddish brown hair cried out. "Vince, wait!"

"Just get in the bus, Sierra!" the boy cried out, and Lennox bit his lip. Vince. Wasn't that the name of the school bully Jack had told him about once?

The Seekers screamed by overhead again, pursued by 22s and 35s. The exchange of fire in the air was gut wrenching, especially when a 22 erupted in flames as Starscream himself zipped passed again. Lennox could hear his evil cackle from the ground, and shivered.

 _At least he's not Megatron_ , he thought but with little comfort.

"Get inside now! Move!"

Lennox hated using anger to drive them on, but they were out of time and his people were stretched thin as it was. He watched Ironhide fire several rockets at two more incoming Seeker Drones, but while one took a fatal hit the other banked hard left, escaping death. A third came in from behind the first two, using their smoke trails as a shield as it opened fire on the bus. Each shot missed and Ironhide had a perfect shot and took it. The Seeker Drone erupted in orange flames and rocketed overhead, exploding in a plume of smoke as it crashed into the nearby strip mall.

He punched the bus when the doors finally clamped shut and signaled it to move out. The wheels churned on the debris filled pavement, scattering it. Lennox jumped aside and scanned the area as he leveled his assault rifle, ready to shoot at any incoming Decepticon. He spotted them coming in fast just down the road; Vehicons, with weapons blazing.

"Incoming!" he shouted in warning and opened fire.

Epps came running up beside him and they took cover behind a toppled minivan as Ironhide thrust a fist into the ground, sending out a powerful wave of energy that ruptured the road and sent six of the twelve Vehicons tumbling through the air, flames erupting from their frames as pieces of their chassis' blew apart. Above them, Starscream roared in firing a barrage of proton blasts. Epps and Lennox were thrown back one a blast came a little too close for comfort.

"Fall back! Fall back!" he called out, signaling the assault vehicles to retreat as he and Epps scrambled to their feet and hurried towards Ironhide, who quickly assumed his alt mode and opened the doors. As they climbed in Lennox and Epps paused long enough to spot something they did not want to see; Megatron himself screaming towards them in his alt form.

"Hold on, you two!" Ironhide snarled and threw himself forward, forcing Lennox and Epps into their seats. The doors slammed shut as Ironhide roared away, barely missing a barrage of dark energon missiles as Megatron rocketed passed, roaring a gladiator's battle cry and laughing maniacally as he circled back around for another pass.

"Get your weapons ready!" Ironhide commanded as they followed in line behind other fleeing NEST assault and rescue vehicles. One to left of Lennox went up in smoke, tumbling end over end from the force of the blast. The special ops soldiers did not need to be told. Their weapons were already up to bear, tracking Megatron though the movement was instinctive and completely useless. Heart pounding in his chest, Lennox prepared to die at the clawed servos of the vilest Decepticon Earth had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

He blinked when a proton blast, followed by a young brash Elite Guard warrior, crashed into Megatron, knocking him out of the sky. The dark energon missiles flew wildly by, impacting with the parking lot behind them as Megatron crashed into the ground near a carwash and a gas station and became entangled in cables and wiring tumbling out the back of a trailer transporting goods to a nearby construction site, one now abandoned.

"Smokescreen? Is that you?" Ironhide called as he slid to a stop and pivoted enough to face the newest member of Team Prime. One of the assault vehicles circled back around and joined them as Smokescreen hurried over and knelt before Ironhide.

"Yeah and I've got a couple ladies who need to get back to Nest."

"Who - ?" Lennox began and looked behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he scrambled out of Ironhide's alt form, glancing behind him as Megatron roared in rage as he fought to dis-entangle himself from the discarded cabling, and reached out to grab Cara as she and June raced to meet him.

"Cara! What the scrap happened? Are you alright? And Nurse Darby your hands!"

"No time!" June cried, pointing at Megatron who stood to his full height, the cabling snapping as he moved.

"You, get June and Cara back to base," Smokescreen ordered urgently, pointing at one of the soldiers as he turned and opened fire while Ironhide switched to his bipedal mode, sheltering Epps and the other humans as they quickly sorted things out. "Lennox, you, Epps and Ironhide need to come with me. Now!"

"What about OP?" Epps snapped as he backed towards Ironhide. "Where's OP?"

Smokescreen shut his optics briefly and then took aim at the gas station along with Ironhide. The resulting explosion sent the Decepticon Warlord tumbling back yet again, but the barrage of enemy weaponry remained ceaseless. Sitting in a battle zone exchanging notes was out of the question.

"Alive!" was what he decided on as he backed away, turning slightly to the left to shoot a Vehicon off the road before lifting his arm cannon skyward and opened fire on passing Seeker Drones. "But I don't have time to explain. Too many cons! Let's move!"

"Kids right, everyone fall back!" Ironhide roared and sent another energy pulse through the air, permanently grounding several Seeker Drones.

"PRIME!" Megatron roared as he rocketed skyward. "Where are you hiding?! Come and face me coward!"

"He can't find Optimus!" Smokescreen cried.

Hearing the tone in the young Elite Guards' vocoder, Ironhide whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Why? What happened to Optimus?"

He returned fire as Megatron once again roared towards them, firing dark energon missiles that nearly sent them sprawling.

"No time!" Lennox snapped and pushed a terrified Cara and June towards Epps and the others waiting near the assault vehicle. "Get them out of here! Keep everyone on radio silence. Morse code only! These Decepticreeps will be monitoring everything!"

"Go get OP!" The soldiers cried as they helped Cara and June into the vehicle. The young girl huddled against the soldiers, June close by, and both cradled their heads in their hands as the assault vehicle sped away. Several 35's thundered by over ahead again, offering cover fire for civilian and military alike as Ironhide and Smokescreen switched to their alt modes, allowed Epps and Lennox to climb in, and then peeled away amid a hail of plasma blasts and missile impacts.

"Follow me!"

Smokescreen lead Ironhide down a side street, skirting debris and the remains of toppled vehicles, some of which were still in flames. Having a larger frame Ironhide simply plowed through most of it. In fact, though Smokescreen was faster all the swerving and zig-zagging to avoid debris in the roads slowed him down so Ironhide took the lead and crashed through discarded vehicles to get them to the highway and out of the city.

 _Easier said than done_ , the weapons specialist thought to himself. The Seeker Drones and Vehicons were everywhere. Lennox and Epps went through several magazines just trying to give their Autobot companions enough cover to escape, but Starscream and Megatron were making it particularly difficult. They fired missiles powerful enough to leave huge craters in the pavement, topple powerlines, cellular towers or even the occasional cactus. Anything to slow down or destroy the Autobots.

"Anyone who finds Optimus will bring him to me!" Megatron roared to his warriors. "I alone will have the pleasure of cutting out his spark!"

"They really want Optimus!" Lennox commented as Ironhide plowed through a line of Vehicons. "Maybe they think we can lead them to him?"

"Either that or the will simply snuff us out," Smokescreen retorted, swerving to avoid a blast from Starscream as he shot by overhead yet again. "Either way we better think of something fast. We'll never reach Optimus if they take us out."

"Whooooaaa!" Epps yelled, pointing as a swirling vortex materialized directly ahead of them.

"Hang on!" Smokescreen cried and hit the brakes, but not fast enough. He and Ironhide passed through the ground bridge and feared for a spark pounding moment that they had been pulled onto the _Nemesis._ It was nothing of the sort. Dust swirled around them as they came to a jarring stop in a familiar piece of desert just outside of Jasper. Behind them, two Vehicons and three Seeker Drones plowed through and shrieked to a halt in bewildered surprise as the ground bridge disappeared.

No one moved as the three Seeker Drones shot straight up into the sky. No one dared breath as three huge shadows fell upon the assembled warriors. The Vehicons trembled while Ironhide and Smokescreen gaped in wonder.

"What the -?" Lennox breathed, hardly able to comprehend the sheer size of the new bots. They were each twice as tall as Optimus, at least. Their armor was resplendent, almost archaic. It flowed over their forms with an elegance worthy of royalty and they held themselves with the same pride and formality as Optimus Prime himself.

"I don't believe it," Ironhide breathed, but jumped slightly as the Seeker Drones screamed back in to firing range. "Heads up, ten o'clock high!"

One of the figures calmly lifted his hand and something incredible happened. There was a mild flash of light and a bubble of sorts formed around the Seeker Drones, halting them in mid-air, missiles hovering with deadly anticipation. Behind the Autobots the Vehicons were in a similar predicament. Their side cannons were deployed but completely useless.

"Are you see this scrap?" Epps muttered as he leaned out Smokescreens' window to get a better look.

"Yeah," said Lennox as he turned to Ironhide. "Who are these bots? Friendlies? Please tell me they are friendlies."

He cocked his gun and felt Ironhide's entire frame shiver with something akin to relief and disbelief. "More than friendlies, Will. These . . . these are the Primes! Three of the original Thirteen!"

Epps and Lennox stared up at the glistening newcomers and waved awkwardly.

"Hey."

To Be Continued . . .

Author's Note: I am leaving it here for now. It feels like a good place to stop. I can do more in the next chapter and really start getting to where I want to go.

I do have a question while I am here, however, and it is in regards to Jasper, Nevada. I cannot find ANYTHING on it at all. I was wanting to, hopefully, find a map and get an idea on which air bases are nearby so I can be formulating a better layout on what happens where. But as it turns out, Jasper may be a false town created by the writers. SO! I am wondering who out there lives in Nevada or knows of a good city or small town that is REAL that I can use instead. One that has an established market area – you know, like Walmart or Target – and has a base somewhere nearby. I am not talking Area 51. I mean an OFFICIAL airbase, though for the purposes of this fan fiction an 'extra addition' will be added to accommodate the NEST facilities.

This means I will have to do a little editing. Was not planning on that.


	5. Chapter 5

(KTA) Transformers: Prime

Legacy of Primus

Disclaimer: Transformers; Prime is the sole property of Hasbro and its affiliates. No infringement is intended. This saga is for fun only. (Though in my arrogance, if Hasbro wanted to use this to give Transfomers: Prime some rebirth I would not complain.) ;p

Chapter One

Part Four

To Save Prime

Lennox and Epps stared with a sense of wonder as they slowly stepped away from Smokescreen and Ironhide. They heard the familiar whirring and ticking of gears as the mighty beings quickly transformed and hesitantly stepped closer to the unfamiliar bots.

Three of the Thirteen original Primes, Ironhide had said. It had to be true. They had the same aura that Optimus did, only it was more intense somehow. Their armor was also different; stronger, brighter and more ancient.

One of them, a purple and silver mech with a long beard formed of corded metal cables reminiscent of Hound, and wearing a cape forged of glistening metal plating, raised one servo in greeting. "Peace, my friends."

"Alpha Trion! You _are_ alive!" Smokescreen cried happily and hurried to stand before the ancient mech. "Optimus was asking about you. And I was worried, too. I never knew what happened to you."

Alpha Trion placed a servo on the younger bot's shoulder. "I am alive and well, thanks to the efforts of the Wreckers and your own sire and carrier, young bot. But we are not here to reminisce. Time is short."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alpha Trion?" Lennox repeated, dismayed. "Prime's mentor, right?"

"Indeed, Lt. Colonel William Lennox," the ancient bot replied as he turned to look at the two humans accompanying the Autobots. "But I already stated we do not have time to elaborate." He gestured to a second bot, another purple colored mech but with golden highlights and a round figure, a little like Bulkhead. He had a friendly face with odd, owlish eyes and in his servos . . .

"The Forge of Solus Prime!" Smokescreen cried and hurried forward to take it from the stouter of the three Primes. "How . . . Where did you get this? I thought the 'Cons nabbed it when they hit the base?"

"That is not important," the purple and gold mech replied in a kindly voice. "What is important is that you get this to Optimus, immediately. Nexus Prime's ability to focus a bubble of time around these Decepticons has a limited duration."

"And I sense Optimus grows weaker despite your efforts," Alpha Trion breathed sadly and glanced at Smokescreen whose face went slightly pale.

"We gotta get back to him!"

Everyone glanced above them when a ripple of light signaled the beginning of the collapse of Nexus Prime's bubbles. The tall, green and gold guardian of time pushed Ironhide and the others towards the cave. "Go! Quickly. Time is short."

Smokescreen hesitated as Lennox and Epps ran towards the cave's entrance. "But what about you?"

Alpha Trion jabbed the end of his staff into the sandy earth. "We are not important. Return to your brother, Smokescreen. Save him. For the sake of both our worlds and their peoples."

Another ripple of light and with it this time was the sound of distant thunder. Lennox and Epps hovered in the opening waiting for the others. Ironhide looked between the three Primes and Smokescreen in startled confusion as he hurried after his two human companions. He grabbed Smokescreen by the arm as he passed the young Elite guard and pulled him toward the cave. They disappeared inside the cave as the ripples of light and energy increased in intensity and speed. Alchemist and Nexus Prime remained where they were as Alpha Trion stepped forward and with a gesture erased the tracks leading into the cave and beyond. Then he turned to rejoin his brothers as another space bridge opened behind them.

"Are you certain about this, Alpha Trion?" the purple and gold bot inquired softly. "The Forge of Solus Prime is the only way to . . ."

"Optimus must survive, Alchemist," Alpha Trion told him firmly. "It is his destiny. Only his spark can utterly destroy Unicron at last."

Alchemist shook his head, gritting his denta. He remembered a day so many millennia ago when they had hoped for the same thing. Optimus had been so young, not even an adolescent yet. "He already tried, my old friend, and even then, he was barely able to lock the Chaos Bringer in stasis. The entire ordeal nearly killed him! What makes you think it could be different now? Even with the Matrix of Leadership his only success was once more placing our most bitter enemy back into stasis. He did not even TRY to harness the power of his spark, and I doubt he could have even if he wanted to. The effort did not kill him this time either, but it left him dangerously weakened and sapped him of his memories, what little he has had left. He lost more than he gained. And it will not last. Even now Unicron stirs again."

"No, it will not," Alpha Trion agreed. "And yes, Unicron will return."

"And the barriers containing our fallen brothers have already broken," Vector added gravely, dropping his hand as elctro-magnetic energy ribbons danced along the bubbles. "They will also return, and they will come for him, and then for all of us. Liege most of all. You know how jealous he was of Optimus. And Cybertron is not ready. The Earth is not ready. If they join Unicron before we are able to do battle, before we can find a way to safely remove Unicron from the center of this world . . ."

"And the Forge of Solus Prime was our only hope of restoring our home world," Alchemist muttered sadly. "And you would have them use it to restore Prime's strength?"

"Not restore, my friends. Enhance." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "And there is another way to restore our home. One which they will find. Have faith. It is written in the Covenant. However, if Optimus should perish all will be lost."

"But have you not said . . ." Vector began, but Alpha Trion cut him off.

"That a new Prime would arise? Yes and no. If you recall, I noted _only_ that Smokescreen was a worthy candidate and that it was only one of the many possibilities foretold within the pages of the Covenant. But he is far too inexperienced."

"But he can gain experience," Alchemist argued. "He is also from the line of Prima. He will persevere."

"Yes, he is a quick study with a good spark. But the consequences for losing Optimus are far too great." Alpha Trion sighed as he turned and entered the space bridge. "And I am a sentimental old fool. One who made a promise to not only Prima but to Rodimus and Zeta, as well. Optimus will survive, even if I must dirty my hands to ensure he does. I intend to see a future where our youngest brother leads Cybertron and Earth into a prosperous future."

Vector and Alchemist hesitated before following their comrade through the ground bridge. Whatever doubts they still held they kept to themselves. Truth be told, they too were somewhat sentimental when it came to the youngest of them. They had always been awed and inspired by his calm and thoughtful demeanor. Even as a child he was a well-liked friend. None of them wanted to see Optimus die. Yet none of them were comfortable with tempting fate.

Nevertheless, they trusted Alpha Trion's judgement and come what may, they would stand at Optimus Prime's side again.

Within seconds of passing through the space bridge it closed behind them, and the bubbles of time popped with a sonic blast. The Vehicons blasted forward like they'd been catapulted off a flight deck and became the victims of friendly fire as the Seeker Drones shot by overhead. They surveyed the nightmare situation with dread but continued back towards the battle. What Megatron didn't know couldn't kill them, and they seriously doubted they could explain it all anyway.

Smokescreen was ecstatic. Worried, but ecstatic.

Three of the Original Thirteen Primes had just given them the Forge of Solus Prime – and one of them was Alpha Trion himself. How they had gotten it he didn't know or care. All he knew was they had appeared and given them a way to save Optimus. That was the only part that worried him.

He had hoped that June's efforts, with his and Wheeljack's help, had been enough to save the last of the Primes. But maybe the damage Optimus had sustained was far greater than they had realized. Or, perhaps, the shock to his system was just too much even with lifesaving surgery and he needed a jump start. But how would that help him? Certainly, the Forge could fix him up but being in such bad shape Ironhide's reaction was any-bot's guess.

Smokescreen wished he knew Ironhide better. He was only familiar with the older bot through reputation but remembered enough from Alpha Trion to know that the Autobot's weapon's specialist was one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. And a tad trigger happy and short tempered, like a certain CMO.

Even so, they still had to reach Optimus and it was the same pattern as before; get Ironhide down below first and then come back for Lennox and Epps.

When everyone was gathered together the tension in the cavern was solemn, stricken. Wheeljack greeted them with a wave and a quiet "What's Up," as he stood and moved away from the stricken Prime. Ironhide, though not meaning to be rude, completely ignored the Wrecker as he stood staring, shocked, at Optimus. Lennox and Epps stood not far behind, remaining respectfully and sorrowfully quiet.

"What happened?" Epps voiced quietly, in the same moment as Ironhide, as the Forge slipped from his digits and struck the ground with a loud clang. Everyone jumped at the noise but kept their distance as Ironhide knelt at his leader's side.

Smokescreen sighed, shoulders slumped. "Just what I told you. He bridged us all out of the base just before the Cons annihilated the place and stayed behind to make sure they couldn't follow us. I was the last one to bridge out but . . . I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him to face the Cons alone. So I raced back. But that's when the blast hit. I managed to pull Optimus from the wreckage before the Cons dove in using the Phase Shifter – which I managed to snag in all the confusion back on Cybertron."

"Explains why you ain't a statistic yourself right now," Epps muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Wheeljack sighed as Smokescreen sat down across from him and offered the young Elite Guard a friendly slap on his shoulder pad. "Well, one thing's for sure; if you had been caught in the blast Optimus would be dead by now. You saved his life, kid." He stretched, stood and limped towards the exit. "Anyway, I hate to break the party but I gotta meet up with Bulkhead now. I've waited long enough and there's nothing more I can do. Like I said before, it's up to Optimus now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Smokescreen glanced at Epps and Lennox as he started to turn and follow Wheeljack out. "I'll be back," he called softly. "I gotta get Wheeljack up top."

Ironhide whirled to glare at him. "Where do you think you're going, Wrecker? Your duty is to attend your Prime."

"I have been, for several vorn, in fact," the white, red and green mech retorted testily. "I've done all I can. But I gotta meet up with Bulkhead. He's gotta know what's going on, and somehow or another we gotta meet up with the rest of Team Prime. We gotta pull together and push the cons back, even if . . ."

He glanced at Optimus and left the sentence unfinished as he turned back around.

"Be safe, Wheeljack," Ironhide said quietly. "The Cons are on high alert and will shoot at any bot they find. Hang back until sunset at least. Use the cover of darkness to hide your escape."

"Don't worry," Wheeljack said, waving as he disappeared into the darkness. "I've gotten through far worse scrapes than this. Just keep an optic on Optimus, huh? And if anything happens… let us know."

"I will. Good luck."

Silence fell as the Wrecker and the Elite Guards-bot began their journey to the surface. Epps and Lennox discarded their weapons in a neat pile along the far wall, right next to the Star Saber, before joining Ironhide at Optimus Prime's side. Seeing the Prime like this was harder than they had imagined it would be. After seven long years or working together, bleeding and fighting – and some often paying the ultimate sacrifice - for their world and their friends, it felt like losing a piece of themselves.

Epps lips became a thin line as he sat down on the cave floor. Lennox continued to pace, fighting back a million emotions at once. He glanced up at Ironhide who had one servo resting gently on Prime's chest plates and the other covering his eyes as he shook his head. Ironhide was a tough bot. The toughest around in fact. Stubborn, with a hard edge and a necessary savagery on the battle field that left other bots hiding for their lives. All too often they forgot he did indeed have a gentle side, one he never showed except to those he truly trusted. This was the closest to absolute grief Ironhide had ever come, save for when Prime had told him they had to abandon Cybertron or when he had been forced to separate from Chromia so she and the rest of her elite team could safely escort the hundreds of refugees off planet before it completely went dark.

Not wishing to intrude on the private moment, Lennox lifted a hand and gently rested it on Prime's lower arm and leaned against the cooling metal. Cooling metal. That was not a good sign. He reached up with his other hand and wiped the sweat and grime off his face. What a horrible time for Prime to choose to sacrifice himself like this. Didn't he realize how badly they needed him?

"He'll be all right, Will," Ironhide said suddenly, and the soldier looked up at his friend, realizing the big bot was trying to reassure himself as much as his two human companions. "This is Optimus we're talking about. And if something should go wrong . . ."

He glanced at something beyond Optimus, and Lennox knew what it was. "You think that would work?" he queried. "And would Prime want that?"

Ironhide harrumphed. "Doesn't matter what he wants. I'm not letting him die. He can resent me for that all he wants too, but I'm not going to let him give up like this." He folded his arms across his chest plates. "Besides, the Primes told us to use it on him."

Lennox chewed the inside of his cheek. "Maybe, but he would never resent you, Ironhide. You know that."

The black and red mech said nothing.

Greenish-blue light lit the cavern as Smokescreen and Wheeljack emerged from the cavern's deep, dark tunnels. Carefully stepping out of the darkness they approached the cave entrance and looked around. Not too far away were the still burning remains of the Vehicons and no sign of the Seeker Drones in sight.

"Looks like the coast is still clear," Smokescreen observed as they stepped out into a darkening sky. "You sure you still wanna head out on your own?"

"Yeah." Wheeljack glanced behind them and sighed. "Gotta meet up with Bulk just like a told ya. But you just make sure you keep Optimus alive, you understand? And use the Forge to fix 'em up. If what you told me about the other Primes coming to save your cans is true, then…."

"Yeah, I know," Smokescreen said, offering Wheeljack a small smile. "We'll take care of him. Don't worry."

Wheeljack slapped Smokescreen on his back plates, and then quickly transformed and roared away from the cave and Darkmount Citadel. Smokescreen waited a few moments until the older Wrecker was out of sight and then hurried back inside the cave. He did not want to leave Optimus for long.

It did not take him long to return to the cavern when it was just himself. He literally felt himself glide through the cool stone as he traveled down deep into the earth. When he emerged, he was closer to Optimus and Ironhide than when he had left. Lennox and Epps stood close to Prime but turned to glance at him when he entered. Ironhide leaned close to his leader as if listening to something he was saying. It was with a shock that Smokescreen realized Optimus was awake.

"Optimus! You're awake!"

He hurried to his leader's side and knelt at his shoulder. Epps and Lennox stepped aside to let him in but stayed close enough to hear what he had to say.

Optimus turned to him in surprise. His optics were dull and half focused, but he was alert enough that surprise flickered across his face.

"Smokescreen . . . how did you . . . get here? Where are we?"

Smokescreen hesitated and gently patted Optimus's chest plates to stall for time. "In some caves not far from the base. We're down so deep no one can pick up our signals." He tapped his fingers nervously but forced himself to look into Optimus's optics. His _brother's_ optics. Alpha Trion had said it himself, confirming everything. That knowledge made things a little harder. "Um . . . I'm sorry I defied your orders. I bridged back before the ground bridge closed. I couldn't leave you to face the cons alone. I'm sorry."

Optimus said nothing for sever moments as he gazed almost blankly at Smokescreen before resting his head against the stone beneath him. He spied something against the far wall and gave a small start.

"The Forge . . . of Solus Prime!"

"Returned to us by three of the Theirteen," Ironhide told his friend with muted excited. "Alpha Trion and two others I didn't recognize – but I could swear one of them was Macadam. Who knew they were . . ."

Optimus practically sat up and Smokescreen and Ironhide pushed him back down. "My . . . old mentor?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Smokescrean confirmed. "Turns out the Wreckers and our creators helped him out before things got bad." He patted Optimus's chest plates and ignored the puzzled look he and Ironhide gave him. "He told us to use it to . . ."

Optimus grimaced as he tried to sit up again and once again his friends gently held down. "The power of the Forge is not unlimited. It's energy has already begun to ebb –" He grimaced again and lay still.

Smokescreen glanced at Ironhide. "So it's running low. Who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape."

Optimus shook his head. "Whatever power remains . . . must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock, to restore Cybertron . . ."

Ironhide shook his head. The Omega Lock! "Optimus . . ."

Optimus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The survival of our kind is more important than the fate of any one of us, old friend. Including me."

Ironhide frowned and took Optimus's hand in his. "Normally I would agree. But Alpha Trion and the other two Primes – good sparks the Primes! They instructed us to use the Forge to restore you. I got the feeling something big is coming, something bigger than the Decepticons taking over the earth, or even Cybertron. We need you, Prime. Don't you quit on us."

Something akin to guilt and grief flashed across Optimus's face as he held Ironhide's gaze, and then he looked away. His dimming optics regarded the Forge with reluctance and doubt.

"But, Cybertron . . ."

"Optimus, there is another way," Smokescreen said urgently. "There _has_ to be, otherwise Alpha Trion and the others would not have entrusted us with the Forge like this. Besides . . ." He paused long enough for Optimus to look at him. "It wasn't your fault. There was no other way. We couldn't let Megatron cyberform Earth. It's wrong!"

"What's this now? Cyberforming Earth? Is that where Darkmount came from?" Ironhide demanded. "Optimus? Smokescreen?"

His questions went unanswered as Optimus continued to regard Smokescreen, and then glanced at the Forge and back. "I promise it will be alright," Smokescreen said, smiling, as he took Optimus's hand in his.

Optimus continued to regard his newest recruit with pain filled optics. He did not have the strength to argue and did not want Smokescreen to think he did not trust his judgement. He did not understand why any of the Primes would appear now to save his life when in his spark he believed Smokescreen could rise as a new Prime. He had seen the strength of the young mech's spark and the stirring in the Matrix. But that wasn't all he had felt. There was a stirring in his own spark growing ever stronger. He could not comprehend it but if there was indeed another way to restore Cybertron then he would do his best to find it and lead his Autobots to victory and the restoration of their home world.

Sighing softly, he rested against the stone wall again and gave a near imperceptible nod. Smokescreen's face lit up immediately and after giving Optimus's digits an affectionate pat he rested the Prime's hand back on the ground, palm up, as it was before.

"Just sit tight, Optimus," Smokescreen said as he hurried over to where Ironhide had left the Forge. "We'll get you fixed up and then kick some Decepticon tail pipe!"

Ironhide quickly stepped away from Optimus's side and beckoned to their confused human companions. "Will, Robert, step away. Things might get a little . . . explosive."

"Doesn't it always?" Lennox quipped but followed the older Autobot to where the Star Saber rested against the far wall as Smokescreen picked up the Forge from where it rested on the ground and dragged it over to the Prime's prone form. They watched on baited breath as Smokescreen readjusted his hold on it and smiled down at his wounded leader.

"Just hang tight, big brother. We'll make it out of this."

Optimus's optics widened yet again as Smokescreen let the hilt of the Forge of Solus Prime fall into his empty hand _. That is not the first time he has called me that_ , he thought, and shut his eyes tight against a blinding light and a surge of power unlike anything he had felt before.

To Be Continued . . .

Well, I suppose this could be better but I haven't had all the time I wanted to work on it. And when I do I am a little too tired to concentrate on it. There's been a lot of over time at work lately, and I think it is only going to get worse. I have been really tired and getting a lot of tension headaches. Even still, I hope this is acceptable. Moving the Primes in this early was not my original goal but it just sorta…happened. I never liked the idea of Alpha Trion being dead in the show. In fact, when I started reading the books it felt like a big loop whole.

Anywho! Anyone who stops by and reads, please comment. I would really appreciate it.

Thanks!


End file.
